CRUSH
by whitenthusiast
Summary: Flower Boys yang terdiri dari Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kyuhyun merupakan kelompok paling terkenal se-Giordano International High School. Namun, mereka belum pernah merasakan apa yang disebut dengan 'berpacaran'. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka ber-empat nanti? [YAOI—BXB—RNR—CRACKPAIR INCLUDED] — [CHANBAEK]


**GIORDANO INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL  
8** **th** **SEPTEMBER, 206  
10.00 AM (KST)**

Musim gugur telah tiba. Hawa berubah menjadi sedikit dingin dan lembab. Panorama indah yang menampilkan pohon yang menggugurkan daun-daunnya, langit berwarna oranye dan juga hembusan angin yang sejuk dan menenangkan. _Samgyetang, dongtae jigae, tteokgu, uhmook tang dan galbitang_ adalah makanan yang tepat untuk melewati musim gugur kali ini.

 _School's crush?_

Pernahkah kalian mendengar kalimat itu? _Nonsense_ , jika kalian tidak memiliki orang yang disukai—minimal kau mengagumi seseorang, pasti ada bukan? Apakah orang-orang itu adalah kalangan pria tampan? pria nakal? Atau pria kutu buku? Ah apakah kalian menyukai senior-senior kalian yang terliihat bijak? Pria yang tampan dan baik itu 'relatif'. Giordano adalah sekolah bertaraf International yang terletak di distrik gangnam. Mereka tipikaldan mirip sekali dengan sistem sekolah swasta yang berada di USA. Para siswa memiliki kelompok-kelompok tersendiri. Seperti, _the nerds—_ kumpulan para murid kutu buku dan terkesan membosankan, namun tak bisa dipungkiri mereka membanggakan nama sekolah walau itu hal yang tak terlalu diapresiasikan oleh siswa lainnya. Selanjutnya adalah _the jocks_. Mereka adalah atlit-atlit sekolah, seperti pria-pria dari club american football, soccer dan juga anak-anak basket. Para wanita dari club cheerleaders juga masih satu paket dengan mereka. Dan untuk contoh terakhir adalah _the outsider._ Mereka adalah kumpulan orang-orang anti-social, atau orang yang sangat dikucilkan melebihi kelompok _nerd_. Namun, yang paling terkenal dari mereka semua adalah _the flower boys._

 **Do Kyungsoo**. Dia adalah pria berawakan pendek dan mungil, namun dia sangat manis. Dia cerdas, bertalenta dalam berbagai bidang, namun dia sangat dingin dan bersifat tidak memedulikan orang yang ia tidak kenal. Dia belum memiliki pacar, maka dari itu para gadis dan beberapa pria—bahkan dari kelompok _jocks_ juga mengincarnya.

 **Xi Luhan.** Dia adalah pria tercantik dari semua kalangan pria di sekolah ini. Namun, dia sangatlah sporty, dan sering berkumpul dengan teman-teman sepak bola-nya. Daya tariknya adalah sewaktu dia berolahraga dia begitu mempesona, bahkan wanita kagum dan terkadang iri dengan wajahnya yang sangat boros—sempurna—itu. Dan juga jangan lupa pinggangnya yang ramping dan mulus itu. Bahkan wanita sulit untuk mendapatkan pinggang indah tersebut. Pacar? Dia bahkan belum tertarik dengan kata 'cinta'. _Bullshit._

 **Cho Kyuhyun.** Dia adalah pria yang tertua dari kelompok flower boys. Dia adalah seorang gamers dengan wajah yang tampan sekaligus manis. Dia tak sedingin Kyungsoo, dia hanya tak ingin banyak bicara. Walaupun disisi lain dia adalah orang yang sangat jahil dan terkadang menyebalkan. Dia pintar untuk menjebak seseorang, dan dia sangat licik. Namun dia sangatlah keren dan diapresiasikan oleh beberapa pria yang suka berbuat ulah disekolahnya. Dia sedang dekat dengan beberapa gadis, namun belum ada yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun untuk berkata 'ya'.

 **Byun Baekhyun.** __Primadonna, lelaki penuh dengan gossip, best fashion on school dan berbagai julukan untuknya. Kalau Luhan adalah pria tercantik, Kyungsoo terlucu, Kyuhyun termanis, lalu Baekhyun mendapat predikat terimut dan juga paling berkharisma daripada yang lain. Dia bukanlah ketua dari kelompok tersebut, namun hanya 'terlihat' seperti ketuanya saja. Wanita? Belum ada. Pria mungkin? Omong kosong. Bahkan jika dia menyimpang pun, belum ada yang cukup untuk memenuhi kemauan Baekhyun.

Mereka berempat adalah sahabat sejak mereka menginjak kaki di taman kanak-kanak. Mereka sering berbuat ulah, dan juga melakukan hal konyol bersama. Itulah mengapa mereka bisa sampai seakrab sekarang. Sekarang, mereka semua ada duduk dikelas 2 menengah atas, kecuali Kyuhyun yang baru saja naik ke kelas 3 karena akselerasi. Terkadang, mereka sering dianggap seperti pemeran " _The Plastics"_ di film america yang terkenal, _The Mean Girls_. Bedanya, mereka tidak jahat dan melakukan hal diskriminasi, malah mereka itu semuanya ramah dan baik hati. Hanya saja tampak elegan, glamour dan memiliki aura yang baik. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga setelah sekolah menerima siswa tahun baru.

Musim gugur ini terasa begitu dingin, bagaimana dengan musim dingin nanti? Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kyuhyun telah mengambil makanannya dikantin dan duduk ditempat biasanya—mereka tidak menentukannya sendiri, karena meja yang berada ditengah-tengah ini memang selalu kosong. Sejujurnya mereka memang tidak tahu alasan meja ini selalu kosong, walau faktanya para murid memberikan tempat itu untuk mereka, bahkan meja mereka diperbagus dengan warna putih dan pink. Terkesan girly, namun meja itulah yang mendesripsikan mereka berempat. Baekhyun hari ini tidak berniat untuk makan terlalu banyak. Dia hanya memakan es serut kacang merah, dan juga susu strawberry. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo suka dengan makanan berat, seperti nasi kari dan jjangmyeon, sedangkan Luhan suka dengan potongan buah dan juice.

"Luhan, hari ini ada pengumuman Ketua Komite Sekolah bukan? Di jam pelajaran keberapa?" tanya Baekhyun sebari menyeruput susu strawberry miliknya.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Eoh." Luhan mengunyah makanannya sebelum ia melanjutkan jawabannya terhadap Baekhyun. "Aku bertaruh pada Hani, dia pintar dan juga menyenangkan. Dia orang yang disiplin dan bertanggung jawab setahuku." Lanjutnya sebari mengambil sesendok es serut milik Baekhyun—dengan seenaknya.

"Cih, kalian bahkan tidak tahu kalau arti dari 'menyenangkan' itu maksudnya 'bodoh'. Ya, walau aku saja sih yang berfikiran seperti itu." ucap Kyungsoo sebari mengunyah makanannya, namun masih terdengar jelas apa yang dia ucapkan. "Geurae, wae?" tanya Luhan, lalu Baekhyun tidak bersamaan. "Aku juga salah satu anggota komite sekolah, dan aku melihat disaat Hani diberi uji coba untuk memimpin rapat kami. Uji coba itu ide dari Siwon-sunbae, sang calon mantan ketua komita sekolah." Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti, tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang fokus dengan makanannya serta psp miliknya.

"Lalu, Hani dengan bodohnya membuat rapat itu seperti stand up comedy. Dia memberi lelucon seharian, dan hanya terhitung 10 menit ia menjelaskan idenya untuk acara sekolah nanti." Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan, lalu menatap Kyungsoo kembali. "Lalu?" tanya mereka. "Iya, aku akui dia memang memiliki aura dewasa dan disiplin, tetapi dia terkadang suka melupakan apa yang harus ia prioritaskan." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Cih, kalian ini. Baekhyun, es serutmu mencair, Luhan juice milikmu tumpah, Kyungsoo jjangmyeon-mu mekar jika kau tidak memakannya sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat mereka dengan cepat menghabiskan makanan mereka—terkecuali Luhan yang rusuh mecari tissue pada penghuni kantin.

"Lagipula, jika rapatnya terlalu serius itu tidak menyenangkan. Suasana tegang itu sebaiknya dihilangkan, jika dengan cara itu peminat yang ingin daftar untuk menjadi anggota komita semakin meningkat. Kau tahu bukan fikiran anak-anak jika mengikuti organisasi komite sekolah itu membosankan?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli—karena ia tidak mengerti apapun tentang hal-hal seperti itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang melongo mengangguk serta terkagum akan kecerdasan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Ide yang bagus.

"Tapi aku yakin, Park Chanyeol juga mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi ketua komite." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang mana? Aku rasa aku baru mendengarnya."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya, Baek. Itu—" Dengan cepat Luhan berlari dengan rusuh dari meja paling pojok menuju mejanya bersama ketiga temannya tadi, dan kedatangannya membuat ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong. "Kau rusuh sekali sih, Luhan! Pikyeo, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya." Ujar Kyungsoo kesal terhadap Luhan yang 'rempong' itu. "Bukan karena itu, Kyungsoo-ya. Lihat! Minumanku tumpah di t-shirt baruku!" ujar Luhan berteriak, lalu menunjukkan noda jus yang berbekas dibajunya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya—tak mengerti harus apa kalau sudah begini, ia kira minuman itu hanya tumpah dimejanya saja. "Lilitkan saja jaketmu di pinggang, lagipula hanya tumpah di baju bagian bawah Lu. Dan juga, orang-orang tidak akan melihat dengan jelas noda itu karena warna juice dan bajumu itu sama. PINK." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. "Pft."

"Eih!"

"Oh iya, aku bersyukur acara penobatan itu ada. Aku ada kelas bahasa inggris, dan juga kelas sejarah. Aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik untuk belajar." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu ia meminum air putih yang selalu ia bawa di tas-nya. "Aku juga, aku malas dan merasa kesal mengapa ibuku mencantumkan pilihan kelas kalkulus. Bahkan aku sudah tahu, kalau aku tidak akan pernah pintar dalam pelajaran yang faktanya tak berguna seperti itu." seru Luhan berucap panjang lebar tentang kalkulus yang ia anggap tidak penting, dan juga matematika seperti aljabar, variabel dan semacamnya yang tidak berguna untuk masa depannya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tersinggung dan melawan balik karena Kyuhyun sangat berbakat dan menyukai pelajaran yang berisi dengan angka itu.

"Ya, Kyungsoo-ya. Tadi yang namanya Chanyeol itu.. apa aku mengenalnya? Aku tidak ingat." Tanya Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan pertengkaran antara Luhan dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar lupa? Serius?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Dia itu adalah korban Luhan."

"Hah? Korban? Luhan melakukan apa? Dan hubunganku dengannya apa?"

"Sulit juga bersekolah dengan sistem kuliah dan kelas yang tidak tetap. Dia itu Park Chanyeol yang setahuku dia mengambil kelas olahraga, kalkulus dan juga ehmm.. apa ya aku lupa. Kau mengenalnya karena dia adalah orang yang banyak—ah bahkan yang selalu membantumu disaat sekolah mengadakan masa orientasi." Baekhyun berusaha mengingatnya. "Namun, aku tahu kalian tidak sedekat itu. Hanya sebatas teman." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berusaha mengingatnya kembali.

' _berarti dia sekelas denganku disaat masa orientasi._ ' Baekhyun berdesis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lupa."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Dia itu orang yang mendapat pesan bajak dari Luhan. Luhan membajak handphone-mu, dia mengetik pesan 'I Love You' ke seluruh chatroom-mu yang masih tersisa. Namun semua orang yang dapat pesan bajak itu, mengetahui kalai itu hanya pesan bajak yang tujuannya hanyalah candaan. Namun, tidak untuk Park Chanyeol. Dia terlihat kesal dan mengataimu 'gay menjijikan'." Mata Baekhyun membulat dan setelah dia ingat perihal itu, dia mengepalkan jarinya dan menggembrak mejanya dengan kepalan tangan itu. "Kau ingat? Disaat itu kau memarahi Chanyeol, dan mengatai dengan sumpah serapahmu yang bisa dibilang sangat kasar. Lalu kau mem-block kontaknya."

"Si brengsek itu. reputasiku disekolah hampir saja jelek—ani, maksudku aku tahu disekolah ini wajar akan orientasi menyimpang seperti itu, namun screencapt itu tersebar. Pasti si bejat itu yang menyebarkannya. Aku baru melupakannya, kau malah mengingatkanku lagi Kyungsoo-ya!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu mengangkat nampan kayu yang diatasnya adalah mangkuk dan gelas bekas es serut dan susunya tadi. Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

"Eih, Baekhyun! Tunggu kami!"

"Dia yang bertanya, aku yang disalahkan. Ugh."

 **e)(o**

 **GIORDANO INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL  
8** **th** **SEPTEMBER 2016  
12.00 PM (KST)**

Tak disangka, dugaan Kyungsoo tadi benar. Hani tidak mendapatkan gelar ketua komite, melainkan Park Chanyeol-lah yang mendapatkan tahta tersebut. Hani tidak begitu terkejut karena dia juga setuju kalau pria lah yang seharusnya menjadi pemimpin. Hani hanya direkomendasikan oleh Tiffany—wakil ketua komite— sebagai ketua komite selanjutnya. Namun, untuk para anggota komite lainnya mereka terkejut dan hanya bisa memasang wajah melongo—begitupun Chanyeol sendiri. "Daebak. Kekuatan para fangirl memang menakjubkan. Aku yakin para guru memilih Hani, namun untuk Chanyeol aku yakin para siswi yang memilihnya." Ujar salah satu anggota komite sekolah bernama Doyoung. Siwon—sang ketua komite—memberikan sebuah Scarf merah polos yang dipasangkan pada lengan Chanyeol. Scarf itu adalah sebuah tanda dari ketua komite itu sendiri, benda itu haris dipakai Chanyeol saat berada di area sekolah.

"Wajahnya semakin jelek saja." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baek, aku akui dia tampan." ujar Luhan yang melongo melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat—yahh mempesona?

"Cih, jika kau mau menyimpang, jangan mau dengannya. Dia menjijikan, kau tahu Lu?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau cemburu Baek? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu." Tanya Luhan yang berusaha menahan tawanya. "Hah? Tidak-tidak, aku lebih memilih Sir Andre yang tampan itu untuk menjadi pendampingku kala-kala jika aku menyimpang, cih."

"Dia dan dirimu terpaut jauh umurnya bodoh."

"Tetap saja! Aku lebih memilih beliau, Lu—ah sudah selesai, kajja." Baekhyun menyeret Luhan keluar auditorium sedangkan Kyungsoo ingin memberi selamat kepada Chanyeol tentu saja, sedangkan Kyuhyun ia tertidur di kursi, namun sengaja tidak Kyungsoo bangunkan karena dia tidak akan lama untuk memberi selamat kepada Chanyeol. Jadi setelah dia selesai, dia akan membangunkan si gembul dan mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kelasnya. "Yo, Chanyeol-ah. Selamat ya!" ujar Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Chanyeol, walau faktanya ia harus menjijitkan kakinya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk kepada Kyungsoo.

"Yak, Chanyeol! Walau aku tidak mendapat gelar sebagai ketua, aku akan tegas padamu kau dengar?!" Sahut Hani sedikit berteriak. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman, namun nyatanya orang-orang disekitarnya tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah gurauan. "Chanyeol-ah, sekali lagi selamat. Kuharap kau bisa lebih baik dariku." Ujar Siwon kepada hoobae-nya—Chanyeol. "Tentu, sunbae-nim. Aku akan berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin." Jawabnya. Siwon tersenyum ramah lalu mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau sendirian? Apa Kyuhyun bersamamu?" tanya Siwon kepada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terfokus melihat hoobae-nya bernama Kim Sohyun—murid kelas pertama yang baru mendaftar menjadi anggota komite sekolah, yang sedari tadi membantu Ok Taecyeon untuk mendata anggaran komite. "Kyungsoo—ssi—" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah iya, sunbaenim. Maaf, apa tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kaku. "Kyu-hyun-ssi? Dia tadi datang bersamamu?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi. "Ah Kyuhyun-hyung.. dia ada disana. Dia tertidur beberapa menit setelah acara ini dimulai sunbae-nim." Jawab Kyungsoo sebari menunjukkan Kyuhyun yang tengah— "Aish, jinjja. Si bodoh itu." rengut Kyungsoo kesal sebari mengusap wajahnya disaat ia melihat terbaring di kursi panjang penonton.

Tadi posisi dia tidur tidak seperti itu, melainkan hanya bersandar pada punggung kursi. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat si gembul—Kyuhyun, tertidur dengan seenaknya seperti itu. "Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kau ikut membereskan tempat ini dengan anggota yang lain. Aku yang akan mengantarkan Kyuhyun kedalam kelas." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu membiarkan Siwon untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Setelah Siwon melenggang pergi, Kyungsoo membantu para teman-teman komitenya untuk membereska auditorium, namun dengan raut wajah yang bingung serta kepala yang dilingak-lingukan, Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ah, kau kemari hanya bersama Kyuhyun sunbae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ehm.. ani. Tadi aku datang bersama Luhan dan juga Baekhyun. Waeyo?"

"Tak apa, hanya bertanya saja." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, lalu disaat ia ingin melanjutkan tugasnya Chanyeol memotongnya kembali. "Mereka sudah pergi ke kelas? Aku rasa aku jarang menyapa mereka berdua—ah lebih tepatnya sudah lama sekali."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Eh? Kau bahkan mau menyapa Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol ikut-ikut menutkan alisnya—bingung. "Nde, geugae wae?"

Disisi lain, Siwon yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun—tepatnya disebelah kepala Kyuhyun yang terbaring, ia sedang mencoba membangunkan sang gembul dengan cara mecolek-colekkan jarinya di pipi Kyuhyun. "Gembul, bangun." Ucap Siwon, namun masih belum mempan. Bahkan membuat Kyuhyun bergerak sedikit saja tidak. "Kau ada kelas yang sama denganku. Ayo bangun hei—" Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman. "Apa sih, berisik." Kyuhyun melanjutkan tidurnya. "Mau ku gendong hm?" tanya Siwon dan dalam detik itu juga Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan berdiri.

"Shirreo, aku tidak mau dianggap payah karena harus digendong oleh pria. Terlebih itu dengan kau, Siwon." Kyuhyun melipat tangannya didada, sebari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Siwon ikut melipat tangannya didada sebari menopang kaki kirinya diatas kaki satunya—berbeda, jika Kyuhyun yang melakukan gaya duduk seperti itu, dia memilih untuk melipat kakinya. "Hei, setidaknya kau memanggilku hyung, gembul. Kau banyak berubah semenjak kita terpisah di smp yang berbeda." Ujar Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal sendiri. "Terserahku, sudah ah aku mau ke kelas." Kyuhyun menyampirkan tas-nya di bahu sempitnya. "Jja." Kyuhyun pun melenggang pergi dengan Siwon yang mengejarnya.

 **e)(o**

 **GIORDANO INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL  
8** **th** **SEPTEMBER 2016  
05.30 PM (KST)**

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Menyisakan murid-murid yang memiliki kegiatan ekstrakurikuler basket, cheers, ataupun club-club kecil seperti japanese club atau club bahasa. Tentu tidak hanya mereka saja, orang-orang yang sedang bermalas-malasan di bawah pohon dekat lapangan juga masih berada di sekolah dengan teman-teman seperkumpulannya. Bahkan, murid yang sedang berada di ruangan kepala sekolah, ruang guru atau bahkan yang sedang menyendiri dikelas. Baekhyun pun sama, dia belum pulang sejak bel akhir berbunyi. Luhan sudah pamit terlebih dahulu karena dia ada keperluan, sedangkan Kyuhyun dia sudah berada dirumah dan entah dia sedang bermain game ataupun melanjutkan tidurnya tadi.

Kalau Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yakin pasti dia sedang mengikuti rapat komite. Baekhyun sudah menunggu supir yang menjemputnya, namun dia tak kunjung-kunjung datang. Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, dia sudah menunggu di Pohon Rindang yang besar dekat gerbang pintu masuk sedari tadi. Sedari tadi Baekhyun sudah menelfon supirnya, bahkan kedua orang tuanya saja sudah ia hubungi. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghubungi orang tuanya dan— "Eomma! Kalian dimana sih? Aku sudah menunggu Ki-young Ahjussi sedari tadi, tapi dia belum menjemputkuu!" rengek Baekhyun sangat kesal kepada eomma-nya.

"Kamu ini, jangan berteriak pada eomma-mu seperti itu, tidak sopan! Ki-young Ahjussi sedang mengantarkan appa-mu kebandara, sayang." Jawab Ibu Baekhyun bernama Byun Hye Kyo dalam telfon itu.

"Ughh, telfonkan Hwang Ahjussi! Minta jemput aku se—karang juga!"

"Dia sedang mengantarkan ibu ke Bucheon. Kau minta bantuan teman-temanmu saja ya."

"Kibum Hyung juga tidak ada dirumah eomma?"

"Dia ada jadwal kuliah sore, jadi tidak bisa menjemputmu. Sudah ya, keunno." Dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Y—yak! Eomma?! Aish, bagaimana aku pulaaaaanngg?!" Baekhyun merengut kesal sebari menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke tanah saat ia tengah terduduk di kursi panjang dibawah pohon rindang. Langit perlahan menggelap, tepatnya oranye gelap. Sinar matahari mulai meredup dan angin terasa lebih kencang disaat malam hari ini. "Hei, Baek." Panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar namun jarang terdengar olehnya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, lalu disaat itu juga mata sipitnya itu membulat. Dia mengarahkan kepalanya lagi kearah semula, lalu ia menunduk dan meringis. ' _Mau apa dia kesini, aish.."_ batin Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Panggil Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tidak menyahut balik padanya. Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekat. "Baekhyun-ah, kau belum pulang?" tanyanya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha meredam emosinya karena teringat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. "Hei, aku bicara padamu. Sombong seka—"

"Iya, aku masih disini. Geugae wae?!" akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab—walau nada yang terdengar seperti membentak dan tidak bersahabat.

"Ani—hmm, maksudku ini sudah sore sekali. Kau menunggu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol berganti tempat menjadi tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecih, bukankah si tiang ini membencinya? Mengapa ia dekat-dekat dengannya? Apa ia ingin menjahili Baekhyun? Menyindirnya? Mengganggunya? Baekhyun mendongak karena—dammit, Park Chanyeol sangatlah tinggi baginya. Bahkan untuk mencapai pundaknya saja ia harus menjijitkan kakinya terlebih dahulu. "Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tak minat sekali, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah malas. "Ah—kau tinggi sekali, Park."

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. "A-ah, maaf." Chanyeol jongkok tepat didepannya. "Aku tanya, kenapa kau masih disini hm?"

"Ah ngomong-ngomong—" Baekhyun mengarahkan wajahnya serta tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol itu. Namun, saat ia berbalik mengarahkan wajahnya kearah sejajar dengan Chanyeol, wajah sang tiang begitu dekat dengannya. "Ah kau mengagetkanku— jangan terlalu dekat bodoh, kau tahu bukan wajahmu itu tidak sebanding tampan denganku." Ujar Baekhyun mendorong kening Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. Chanyeol hanya berdecih sebari terkekeh. "Tadi ucapanmu terpotong, Baek."

"Ah iya. Apa Kyungsoo belum keluar? Ani—maksudku, aku menunggunya sedari tadi."

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia tidak ikut rapat hari ini, dia bilang dia ada urusan. Aku anggota komite yang pulang paling terakhir. Lihat, bahkan anggota-anggota basket saja tinggal sekumpulan orang itu saja. Kau, aku dan anak-anak basket itu yang tersisa disini." jawab Chanyeol sebari mencakupkan wajahnya dan menumpukan kepalanya pada lututnya. Baekhyun meringis lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aish—aku pulang dengan siapa jika begini.." gumam Baekhyun sebari tertunduk. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya? Jangan lama-lama berada disini, langit sudah gelap." Baekhyun ingin menahannya, namun diurungkannya niat itu karena ia malu, ditambah sifat angkuhnya tadi akan hancur seketika jika ia melakukan hal itu. Chanyeol melenggang pergi dan menuju mobil miliknya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan melepas almamater sekolahnya. Ia menaruh jas almamater itu di jok sebelah jok pengemudi. Saat ia ingin menutup pintu mobilnya itu, kemejanya ditarik-tarik kecil oleh seseorang dari belakang. Chanyeol terkaget dan menoleh kebelakang. "Baek?"

Baekhyun menunduk sebari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Uhm, bisa tidak.."

Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya begitu jelas, lalu ia sedikit mendekatkan telinganya pada wajah Baekhyun. "Mworago?"

"Uhm…" Baekhyun sedikit enggan untuk menjelaskan apa maunya, karena egonya terlalu besar sekarang.

"Apa Baek? Ayolah, cepat langit terlihat mendung. Kurasa hujan akan turun."

' _Gawat. Jika hujan turun akan lebih merepotkan jika aku tidak pulang bersamanya, terlebih aku akan kehujanan, aihh.."_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. "Bisakah—uhm.. aku,—kau.. mengantarkan aku pulang? Ani—aku—semua semua supirku—" Chanyeol tersenyum disaat pembicaraan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terbata-bata itu berhenti. "Kajja, aku antar." Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk masuk, dan menutup pintunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum puas—entah menapa, ia merasa begitu senang.

 **e)(o**

 **BOSS LOUNGE CAFÉ  
8** **th** **SEPTEMBER 2016  
04.30 PM (KST)**

Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan aneh yang selalu menghantuinya belakangan ini. Dia fikir itu hanya sebuah rasa penasaran, dan nyatanya ia sangat mengagumi adik kelasnya yang bernama Kim Sohyun itu. Kim Sohyun adalah seorang gadis yang berawakan mungil dan memiliki paras yang manis. Hari ini Kyungsoo absen untuk mengikuti rapat komite dengan alasan memiliki urusan penting. Dia tidak melaporkan kepada Chanyeol secara detail tentang apa itu 'urusan' yang ia maksud, tetapi Chanyeol langsung mengiyakan permohonan tersebut. Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo mengikuti Sohyun secara diam-diam. Entah, dia belum pernah merasakan suatu hal yang seperti ini, yang jelas ia menyukainya.

Sohyun memasuki sebuah coffee shop yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Giordano—sekolah mereka tadi. Kyungsoo mengintip melewati jendela, dan terlihat jika Sohyun sedang menemui teman-temannya yang berasal dari sekolah lain. Sebelum memasuki coffee shop tersebut, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan topi dari tas miliknya. Lalu, ia memakai topi itu dikepalanya.

Sesudah ia berhasil masuk ke coffee shop tersebut tanpa dicurigai, ia dengan perlahan mengendap mencari kursi yang tersedia—yang letaknya juga tak jauh dari Sohyun. "Penuh." Gumam Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kesal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, dan bingo! Ia melihat satu meja yang terdapat 2 kursi kosong. Ia pun dengan cepat duduk disana dan memanggil pelayan terdekat. Ia memesan chocolate and peanut muffin beserta ice americano. Setelah pelayan itu melenggang pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan Kyungsoo, si mungil bermata bulat itu pun mengeluarkan novel dari tasnya—hanya peralihan saja agar ia tidak terlalu mencolok disaat ia sedang menguntit sang adik kelas. Ia dengan pura-pura memfokuskan matanya pada novel tersebut, tetapi nyatanya tak kunjung 10 detik pasti mata itu tertuju pada sang adik kelas—Kim Sohyun.

Disaat ia sedang menikmati pandangannya terhadap Sohyun, tiba-tiba seorang pria yang berparas 30-tahunan menginterupsi Kyungsoo. "Hei, anak muda. Kau fikir kau duduk dimana?" tanya pria itu kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak menoleh dengan wajah datarnya, lalu ia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Pria itu mendengus kesal tak percaya. "Yak, anak muda. Aku bertanya padamu, tidak punya sopan santun sekali kamu ini. Jawab aku selagi aku masih baik." Sahut pria itu dengan suara rendahnya. Pria itu tetap diacuhkan. Sang Pria yang memiliki wajah seperti Kyungsoo itu pun mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kosong yang masih satu meja dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik pria dengan setelan jas itu sebentar, lalu memandangi Sohyun kembali. "Maafkan aku, tuan. Aku tidak tau meja ini sudah ada yang menempati. Tetapi, aku akan tetap duduk sini." Ucap Kyungsoo sebari tersenyum-senyum melihat Sohyun yang mengunyah kue pesanannya dengan lahap. Menurutnya, Sohyun itu sungguh menggemaskan. "Anak ini—he"

"Jung suk, hyung! Maaf, aku tadi memiliki sedikit urusan tadi. Maaf aku terlambat." Ujar seorang pria berkulit eksotis dan bertubuh tinggi. Terlebih ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Iya tidak apa. Ambil kursi dari meja lain saja Jongin, dan bawa kemari." Ucap pria tadi yang bernama Jungsuk—Jo Jungsuk dengan wajah tak minat karena ia masih kesal dengan pria mungil bermata bulat ini.

"Hei, hyung. Kau mempunyai tamu?—Tapi hei, dia satu sekolah denganku, rupanya." Ucap Jongin si pria berkulit eksotis tersebut seraya menarik kursi kosong dari meja lain, lalu ia pun duduk. Kyungsoo mendengar percakapan mereka, namun berusaha tak peduli. Baiklah, sebaiknya Kyungsoo menghentikan acara 'mari menguntit sang adik kelas', sekarang juga. "Kurasa, aku pernah melihatmu." Gumam Jongin. Lalu Jongin pun melihat Kyungsoo dari bawah untuk memastikan apa dugaannya benar apa tidak. "Ah, hyung. Dia sunbae-ku. Dia pernah kutemui saat masa orientasi." Ujar Jongin lalu Jongsuk hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu berdecih.

"Sayang sekali kau hoobae-nya, Jongin. Jika kau lebih tua darinya, aku akan memintamu untuk mengusirnya dan mencari tempat duduk lain." Sindir Jungsuk kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menyeringai, namun tetap tidak mempedulikan pria yang sedari tadi sinis padanya. "Ani hyung. Biarkan saja dia disini. Kulihat disini penuh sekali. Jadi kau ingin bertemu denganku untuk apa?" tanya Jongin.

Perbincangan antara sepupu itu terjadi. Kyungsoo sebenarnya terganggu, dan ia sedikit kesal mengapa pesanannya belum datang sedari tadi.

"Ah begitu hyung. Baiklah, aku akan pikirkan tawaranmu lagi. Lagipula eomma belum tentu mengizinkanku, karena dia ingin aku fokus dulu dengan sekolah." Ucap Jongin.

"Tentu Jongin. Jarang-jarang agency tempat aku bekerja menawari peluang emas seperti ini."

"Baiklah hyung—ah!" Jongin melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore. "Aku harus pergi latihan, hyung. Akan kuhubungi nanti." Jongin berdiri sebari memakai mantelnya kembali.

"Ingat, jangan kau hubungi DO Ent. tanpa sepengetahuanku. Hubungi aku dahulu." Ujar Jungsuk sebari menyesap kopi pesanannya yang baru datang, serta pesanan milik Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo enggan meminumnya terlebih dahulu karena ia mendengar jelas bahwa sesuatu yang ia sangat kenal disebutkan oleh pria menyebalkan ini. Jongin mengangguk lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua insan yang saling kesal satu sama lain. "Chakkaman." Kyungsoo akhirnya mengeluarkan suara kembali. Jungsuk yang sedang memainkan handphone-nya menoleh. "Mwo?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kakinya dan menopangkannya diatas kaki yang satunya, serta melipat tangannya didada—berlaga arogan. Jungsuk yang melihat itu terkejut serta menghela nafasnya kesal. "Hei bocah, laga mu sombong sekali."

"Jadi.." Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya terlebih dahulu. "Kau bekerja di kantor appa-ku eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa embel-embel formal kepada orang yang lebih tua.

"Mworago? DO Ent. itu kantor milik appamu?" tanya Jungsuk tak percaya, namun masih mempertahankan sikap sinisnya.

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Do Kyungsik adalah appa-ku. Aku—" Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada yang lebih tua. "Do Kyungsoo." Sontak mata Jungsuk membulat terkejut.

 **e)(o**

 **XYLON MAGAZINE KR MAIN OFFICE/BUILDING  
4** **th** **SEPTEMBER 2016  
04.57 PM (KST)**

Sepulang sekolah, Luhan mengabari ketiga temannya jika ia memiliki keperluan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Keperluan yang dimaksud Luhan adalah orang tuanya meminta Luhan untuk mengikuti les privat tentang management perusahaan. Kali ini ia akan diajari langsung oleh sekretaris ayah-nya tentang seluk beluk perusahaan, seperti saham, profit dan planning. Luhan sebenarnya memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi atlit, namun orang tua-nya kurang setuju karena sejak kecil Luhan itu sangat manja. Atlit itu harus mengontrol perasaan dan fikiran mereka, sifat yang tegas dan disiplin saat latihan. Dan nyatanya, itu sangat jauh dari sifat Luhan yang manja, ceroboh, berisik dan juga pemalas. Ayahnya melihat sebuah potensi yang dimiliki Luhan untuk meneruskan cabang perusahaan miliknya di Paris atau pun di Jepang. Luhan itu memiliki sifat bossy, dan perfeksionis. Sangat cocok dan terlebih perusahaan ayahnya ini adalah perusahaan majalah terkenal yaitu **XYLON MAGAZINE**.

Luhan itu sebenarnya malas untuk menuruti permintaan orang tua-nya ini, namun saat mendengar jika assisten ayahnya yang akan mengajar dirinya, Luhan langsung berubah menjadi rusa yang bersemangat. Dia mengenali orang itu sangat baik, karena assisten ayahnya itu dulu sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Namun karena ia menjadi lebih sibuk 8 tahun akhir, jadi ia tak bisa bertemunya kembali.

Luhan memasuki gedung perusahaan milik keluarganya ini, ia berjalan dengan anggun menuju lift. Para bawahan ayahnya sangat mengenali Luhan. Mereka tersenyum dan menyapa Luhan saat sang pria bermata rusa itu berjalan menuju lift yang berada di tengah-tengah gedung. Luhan hanya membalas mereka dengan anggukan dan juga senyuman manis yang ia miliki.

Saat Luhan memasuki lift tersebut, ia menekan tombol 13. Ia bersenandung ria karena Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya, ah lebih tepatnya assisten yang bernama Oh Kwon Yul itu adalah 'cinta pertamanya'. Hanya Luhan tidak menyadari saja sampai sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan sudah memiliki ruangannya sendiri—tentu saja ayahnya yang memberikan ini untuknya.

"Luhan!"

"Kwon Yul Hyuuung—!" teriak Luhan seraya berlari-lari kecil kearah Kwon Yul dengan wajah ceria. "Hyung, gimme a hug?" rengek Luhan dengan wajah manisnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta untuk dipeluk. Pria itu terkekeh lalu memeluk yang lebih kecil kedalam dekapannya sebari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. "Kau tidak merindukanku hyung? Kemana saja kau 8 tahun ini? Apa Milan menyenangkan?" tanya Luhan dengan nada antusias.

Kwon Yul mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku merindukanmu, manis. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa menghubungimu 8 tahun akhir ini karena aku sangat sibuk, bahkan aku melepas masa muda indahku demi perkerjaan ini kau tahu?" Ia menjeda terlebih dahulu membiarkan Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Milan menyenangkan. Aku rasa Milan akan menjadi tempat yang cocok denganmu dimasa depan, Luhan." Ucapnya sebari menyiapkan bahan untuk Luhan belajar nanti. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Padahal aku bermimpi untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola nasional." Gumam Luhan kecil, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh sang sekretaris dari ayahnya itu.

"Kau akan cocok dengan perkerjaan ini, Luhan. Baiklah." Kwon Yul sudah menyiapkan sebuah presentasi yang akan ditayangkan pada layar monitor. "Mari kita mulai?" tanya Kwon Yul dan mau tidak mau Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Ia duduk di meja miliknya—yang langsung berhadapan pada monitor. Sebelum membiarkan Kwon Yul memulai presentasinya, Luhan meminta izin untuk memakai kacamata terlebih dahulu karena mereka berdua memiliki mata minus yang sama. Saat Kwon Yul memulai presentasinya, sebuah simpul dari sudut bibir Luhan tercipta. Ia tersenyum dikala Kwon Yul hanya melihat padanya—yah walau orang itu menatapnya karena ia sedang mengajar.

Sudah satu jam yang berlalu, Luhan memilih istirahat di kantin perusahaan milik ayahnya, tentu saja ia ditemani oleh Kwon Yul—assisten ayahnya. Setelah mereka mengambil tempat duduk, Luhan membiarkan staff kantin menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka tanpa diminta. "Oh iya, hyung. Kau sudah menikah?" tanya Luhan kepada Kwon Yul. Kwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya terkekeh. "Belum. Kenapa Lu? Kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Kwon dengan nada bergurau.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Entah, kau belum bisa memenuhi kriteriaku tahu." Bohong Luhan. Dia hanya tidak mau terlihat jelas menyukai Kwon saja. "Kau benar-benar belum memiliki calon, hyung? Ayolah kau sudah hampir berumur tiga puluh. Bagaimana sih kau ini?" sahut Luhan sebari mendelik Kwon. Kwon menghela nafasnya gusar. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu—ani, maksudku belum. Yah, belum." Ujarnya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Disaat makanan mereka sudah dihidangkan di meja, mereka langsung memakannya. "Oh iya, Luhan." Panggil Kwon dengan tiba-tiba. Luhan hanya berdehem untuk menanggapinya karena ia sedang mengunyah makanan miliknya didalam mulut. "Kita memiliki seorang model remaja berasal dari Inggris, bernama Stephen. Dia memiliki _ad campaign_ bersama XYLON dan ia akan pindah kembali ke Korea Selatan. Dan juga ia akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu." Ujarnya lalu ia melanjutkan memakan makanan miliknya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Dia asli orang barat sana?" tanya Luhan. "Ani, dia warga asli Korea namun banyak sekali agency terkenal seperti NEXT MODEL MANAGEMENT yang merekrut dirinya untuk menjadi model diluaran sana. Namun orang itu memilih untuk memiliki nama yang berbeda saat ia sedang berkerja."

Luhan seperti tidak asing dengan nama Stephen itu. "Nama aslinya siapa, hyung?"

"Hmm…" Kwon mencoba mengingat-ingatnya kembali. "Oh Sehun. Jika aku tidak salah ingat." Lanjutnya. "Dia akan datang kemari untuk mengurusi kepindahannya jam 7 malam nanti. Kau mau menemaniku untuk bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu." Luhan mengangguk semangat.

 **e)(o**

 **SIWON's MANSION  
8** **th** **SEPTEMBER 2016  
07.00 PM (KST)**

Masih dihari yang sama, ternyata Kyuhyun bukannya tidak memiliki kegiatan melainkan ia memiliki tugas kelompok di kelas seni. Kelompoknya terdiri dari Solji, Bora, Jonghyun dan sialnya—Siwon juga ada dalam kelompok yang sama dengannya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Siwon itu sangat senang merayu si gembul. Mulutnya tidak bisa diam untuk beberapa detik jika disekitarnya ada Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa sangat membuat Siwon tertarik. Mereka memiliki tugas untuk menampilkan sebuah lagu untuk pertemuan selanjutnya, hanya saja mereka semua memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat—yah karena mereka anak dari konglomerat, maka dari itu mereka memiliki kesibukannya masing-masing seperti mengurusi perusahaan orang tuanya masing-masing atau menyiapkan apa saja yang dibutuhkan disaat mereka sudah memasuki universitas nanti.

Untungnya, mereka semua memiliki bakat masing-masing seperti Kyuhyun, Solji dan Jonghyun memiliki suara yang sangat baik dan juga pandai menyanyi. Sedangkan Bora memiliki keterampilan rap yang cukup baik. Dan Siwon ia bisa memainkan alat instrumen apapun, dan ia juga lumayan pandai bernyanyi. Disaat mereka sudah menyetujui tanggal yang akan dijadikan pertemuan untuk latihan—yaitu hari ini, Siwon membawa mereka kerumahnya yang benar-benar mewah. Bahkan untuk sekedar studio musik pribadi, ini bisa lebih dari besar. Ruangan itu didesign secara klasik dan mode yang mengangkat gaya _fine england_.

Mereka memilih lagu Butterfly oleh Bangtan Seonyeondan. Sebagai ketua dari kelompok, Solji mengatur semuanya dengan sangat sempurna. Kyuhyun akan bernyayi seraya memainkan piano, Siwon menyanyi seraya memainkan guitar dan Bora akan mengambil part rap-nya. Sedangkan Solji dan Jonghyun akan mengambil beberapa part yang memiliki nada tinggi, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengambil part nada rendah.

Saat mereka memulai berlatih, di cobaan pertama mereka memiliki banyak kesalahan dan mengkoreksinya untuk percobaan selanjutnya. Mereka terus mengulanginya berbelas-belas kali. Disaat sudah terasa lumayan untuk didengar, mereka mencukupkan latihan sampai sini dan akan berlatih lagi dihari sebelum hari-h. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 10 malam, terhitung'

sudah 3 jam mereka berlatih. Mereka semua sudah dijemput pulang terkecuali Kyuhyun yang ditahan oleh Siwon. "Biarkan aku pulang, Siwon!" bentak Kyuhyun sebari memberontak dari pelukan Siwon—yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Siwon, namun disaat ada celah untuk menyikut perut Siwon, ia pun menyikutnya dengan keras lalu melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "Kau galak sekali, Kyu." Ujar Siwon meringis sebari mengelus-elus bagian perutnya yang disikut tadi oleh si gembul.

Kyuhyun menatapnya heran dan sinis. "Kamu ini kenapa sih suka menggodaku terus? Menganggu saja, kau tahu." Rengut Kyuhyun kesal seraya mengambil tempat duduk. Kyuhyun merutuk kesal karena supirnya belum datang sedari tadi, padahal jarak rumahnya dari rumah Siwon tidak memakan banyak waktu. "Tidak tahu, ada sebuah dorongan saja. Kau memiliki aura untuk digodai, kau tahu itu Kyu?" tanya Siwon sebari duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dam merangkul bahu sempit itu. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan mata membulat kesal. "Pikyeo! Kau mau aku balas balik huh?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai emosi—yah sedari tadi sebenarnya. Siwon meletakkan kepala Kyuhyun untuk bersandar padanya, sedangkan Siwon duduk menyamping bersandar pada kepala sisi sofa. "Lepaskan—"

"Sudah, temani aku dulu. Lagipula yang menjemputmu belum datang bukan?" ujar Siwon sebari mengelus surai coklat tua Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya tipikal pria labil dan mudah terpengaruh. Jika ia sedang kesal-sekesal-kesalnya dengan orang, jika orang itu berbalik membuatnya nyaman, ia akan luluh dan menyerah untuk marah juga. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu membiarkan ia tidur diatas badan Siwon dan bersandar pada dada bidang laki-laki yang ia kenal semenjak sd tersebut. "Berhentilah menggodaku, merayuku, menggangguku, menjahiliku yak Choi Siwon! Aku serius jika kau tidak berhenti, aku akan membalasnya." Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menindih yang lebih tua. Ingat, dia Kyuhyun itu adalah murid akselerasi. Maka dari itu ia sudah enggan memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar. "Kau sanggup membalasku, gembul?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau bahkan terlalu mudah untukku, bodoh." Kyuhyun menyeringai. Siwon menautkan alisnya. "Jaga ucapanmu, Kyu. Ingat, kau lebih muda dariku."

"Bodoh, terserah aku—a" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong disaat Siwon dengan cepat menggigit hidung mungil tersebut. "Diam dan jaga ucapanmu, Kyu. Atau tidak, yang selanjutnya kugigit adalah bibir dan nipplemu." Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. Entah itu karena emosi tingkat dewa, atau malu. Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri namun dipeluknya badan itu oleh Siwon sehingga ia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. "Diamlah, tunggu saja supirmu itu sebari menemaniku disini." Siwon meemjamkan matanya—mengantuk. Kyuhyun heran dengan sikap Siwon ini. Terlalu aneh. Namun sudah lama ia bosan menunggu, Kyuhyun dengan tidak sadar ia pun tertidur pula—diatas badan Siwon dengan posisi kepala bersandar pada dada Siwon dan refleks ia memeluk Siwon karea ia perlu guling disetiap tidurnya. Kedua insan itu tertidur diruang musik.

 **e)(o**

 **PIZZA HUT'S, GANGNAM DISTRICT. ON THE WAY TO BAEKHYUN's MANSION  
8** **th** **SEPTEMBER 2016  
06.32 PM (KST)**

Malam ini hujan turun sangat deras. Dijalan menuju rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran Pizza Hut terdekat. Chanyeol lapar, ia akan memesan satu pizza di drive-thru. Ia memesan cheese pizza with bacons and mushroom. Untuk special topping ia memilih extra cheese. Tidak lupa ia memesan dua minuman yaitu coca-cola dan dua kopi hangat. Selagi menunggu pesanannya didalam mobil, ia melirik diam-diam Baekhyun yang tertidur. Mungkin hawa dingin dari AC mobil, ditambah angin hujan yang sedikit masuk kedalam mobil tadi membuatnya mengantuk seperti sekarang. Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat gemas kepada Baekhyun semenjak pertama mereka kenal, namun akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu. Chanyeol fikir memang karena mereka memiliki urusan sendiri-sendiri dan tidak berada dalam kelas yang tetap jadi sulit bertemu.

Dan juga—sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah meng-claim diri mereka berdua sebagai teman atau sahabat, hanya sebatas 'kenalan'. Baekhyun tampak kedinginan, terlihat dari ia meringkuk dan memposisikan kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Dia juga sampai-sampai mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri. Chanyeol bertindak cepat, ia mencari apa yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelimuti Baekhyun didalam mobilnya. Sewaktu ia melihat mantel miliknya yang tersampir di jok belakang, ia dengan cepat melepas seatbelt dan langsung meraih mantel tersebut. Chanyeol menyelimutkan mantel tersebut pada tubuh Baekhyun, dan mempastikan tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk angin masuk. Tak lupa ia mengecilkan suhu AC dalam mobilnya dan menutup rapat-rapat jendela mobil. Baekhyun tampak nyaman sekarang, terlihat ia yang menekuk-an kakinya seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri didalam mantel. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Disaat jendela-nya diketuk oleh pegawai drive-thru tersebut, Chanyeol membuka jendelanya. Ia membayar terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu ia menerima pesanannya. Ia memakirkan mobilnya di tempat yang kosong, lalu ia memilih untuk menunggu hujan besar itu reda. Chanyeol membuka box pizza tersebut. Aroma roti panggang dan keju yang meleleh didalamnya serta diatasnya itu menyeruak ke seluruh indra penciumannya. Benar-benar nikmat, terlebih ini sangat cocok dengan hawa dari hujan yang dingin.

Chanyeol mengambil satu potong, lalu mengigitnya cepat. Chanyeol typical fast-eater. Asalkan perutnya terasa sudah cukup untuk menampung makanan yang ia makan, baru ia akan berhenti. Ia megunyah pizza itu, namun matanya beralih menuju baekhyun yang mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Sepertinya ia akan bangun dari tidurnya. "Chanyeol—kita belom sampai?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara khas orang bangun dari tidurnya seraya mengusap-usap matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Belum Baek." Ia menunjukkan cuaca diluar dengan dagunya. "Hujan deras." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti seraya mengusap lengannya yang dingin. "Pantas saja dingin sekali, AC mobilmu bisa dimat—oh sudah ternyata." Ujar Baekhyun

"Kau masih kedinginan? Ah pakailah ini." Dengan buru-buru, Chanyeol melepas jaket miliknya dan mengambil jas almamater miliknya yang tersampir di jok yang diduduki oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol membenarkan mantel yang tadi menyelimuti Baekhyun, lalu memakaikan jas dan jaket miliknya ditubuh Baekhyun. Menyisakan Chanyeol dengan kemeja sekolahnya. "Ah padahal aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah repot-repot—"

"Tidak apa-apa? Badanmu menggigil begitu. Sudah jangan banyak protes, terima saja usahaku. Minum ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan kopi yang tadi ia beli. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya terhadap kopi yang disodorkan Chanyeol. "Pantas saja aku mencium bau pizza dan kopi. Uhm, terimakasih kalau begitu." Baekhyun tersenyum walau sepintas untaian kecil. Dia menerima kopi tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol. Sewaktu ia hendak meminumnya, Chanyeol menahan lengannya. Pria yang lebih tinggi mencakupkan tangannya. "Berdoa dulu." Baekhyun menatapnya heran sekaligus bingung. Namun ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya kaku, dan ikut mencakupkan tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya berdoa.

" _Terima kasih untuk hidangan yang telah kau berikan, dan semoga saja dijalan aku tidak mendapatkan masalah karena si bodoh yang bertingkah aneh ini. Amen."_ Doa Baekhyun dalam hati. Setelah berdoa, ia pun meminum kopi-nya dan meminta pizza kepada Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol memberinya, toh memang niat awalnya dia ingin berbagi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, ia melihat sang kecil memakan makanan yang ia beli dengan rakus.

"Makan yang banyak, habiskan saja sekalian Baek." Ujar Chanyeol sebari mengusak rambut milik Baekhyun. "Jangan menyentuh rambutku bodoh." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menampilkan muka bingung namun berdehem. "Aku baru creambath kemarin, kau tahu." Cicit Baekhyun seraya membenarkan rambutnya kembali. Tawa Chanyeol kian meledak. Girly sekali pria kecil yang disampingnya ini. Baekhyun menatapnya sinis dan juga kesal, namun ia hanya akan melanjutkan acara makannnya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Setelah menunggu hampir satu setengah jam, hujan akhirnya sedikit reda dari sebelumnya. Mereka berdua hanya berbicang topik tak penting seperti—apa kabarmu, bagaimana sekolahmu dan beberapa topik lainnya yang benar-benar terkesan flat. Setelah makanan yang dibeli Chanyeol habis oleh—sebagian besar—Baekhyun, mereka menjadi canggung kembali. Disisi lain, Chanyeol ingin menanyakan kenapa Baekhyun sulit ditemui satu tahun belakangan ini, namun setelah difikir-fikir, ia terlihat seperti orang freak nanti. Sedangkan Baekhyun pun sama.

Baekhyun ingin menanyakan maksud dari kebaikan yang diberi oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya. Maksudnya, apa bisa orang yang mengataimu menjijikan setahun yang lalu, berbanding balik seperti sekarang? Apa pesan yang dijawab oleh Chanyeol itu hanyalah candaan? Entahlah, sebenarnya Baekhyun tak peduli tentang hal itu lagi, yah hitung-hitung Chanyeol telah memberikannya makanan dan juga tumpangan bukan? Dia harus berterima kasih kalau begitu.

Setelah Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk dengan handphone miliknya, Baekhyun tertidur dengan keadaan handphone masih menyala. Apakah selelah itukah Baek?—Batin Chanyeol. Mobil didepan Chanyeol berhenti, berartikan lampu lalu lintas sedang berwarna merah untuk sementara. Mata Chanyeol kembali beralih kepada sosok mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas, bahkan suara dengkuran Baekhyun saja sangatlah imut.

Dia seperti anjing kecil yang tertidur. Tanpa disadari, tangan Chanyeol menulusuri helaian rambut baekhyun yang berwarna seperti madu itu, namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena mobil dibelakangnya telah menyalakan klakson—menandakan meminta Chanyeol untuk melajukan mobilnya, berhubung sudah lampu hijau. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Hujan mulai mereda, dan Chanyeol juga sudah sampai digerbang depan rumah Baekhyun yang bisa terbilang besar seperti miliknya. Chanyeol ingin membangunkan sang kecil, namun ia tidak tega karena Baekhyun tertidur dengan pulas. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun sampai masuk kedalam kamarnya—atau setidaknya ruang tamunya saja. Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil miliknya, lalu ia pun membuka pintu dimana kursi sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan perlahan mengangkat Baekhyun, dan ia memastikan untuk hati-hati agar tidak menganggu Baekhyun tidur.

Setelah berhasil mengangkat Baekhyun, Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju gerbang besar rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menekan tombol bel rumah Baekhyun pada intercom yang tertera di tembok sebelah gerbang. Disaat seorang ibu-ibu tua—assisten rumah tangga Byun—menanyakan siapa Chanyeol itu, Chanyeol menjawab ia adalah teman dari anak pemilik rumah ini. Chanyeol juga tak lupa menunjukan bahwa Baekhyun berada dalam pangkuannya, maka dari itu pintu dibukakan otomatis melewati intercom. Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun dan melepas sepatunya di genkan. "Dia tertidur, nak?" tanya sang bibi Kang yang menghampiri Chanyeol dari ruang keluarga. Canyeol hanya mengangguk dan meminta bibi Kang agar tidak berisik. Bibi Kang mengangguk mengerti seraya tersenyum. "Kamarnya diatas, bawa saja dia kesana. Dipintunya terpasang sebuah sticker bertuliskan 'Byun Baekhyun' nak." Ucap Bibi Kang berbisik lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga—melanjutkan tontonannya.

Saat Chanyeol hendak melangkah naik keatas tangga, Baekhyun menggeliat sekaligus mengerang tak nyaman, membuat Chanyeol berhenti sejenak seraya menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun agar tidurnya kembali pulas. Tak disangka, Baekhyun meringkuk didalam gendongan Chanyeol. Seolah-olah pangkuan dari yang lebih tinggi adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk Baekhyun.

"This Baby—damn. Too much cuteness."

— **e)(o** —


End file.
